


Yandere Yu-Gi-Oh Oneshots

by YandereWriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I didnt want anyone to be left out so its, M/M, Other, Possessive Atem | Yami Yuugi, Possessive Kaiba Seto, The category tags are for what gender, Unless specified in a request I always write the reader as gender neutral, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yandere, Yandere Yami, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, female male and nonbinary, yandere Kaiba, you view the reader as for inserts and headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereWriter/pseuds/YandereWriter
Summary: These will mostly be based on Season 0 and the first series manga, I haven't read Duel Monsters yet. But if I ever get the time to watch or read Duel Monsters, I'll write about it. The current Yami and Yuugi fics are platonic and all future platonic fics are being moved into a separate book. This one is for romantic yandere fics.Requests are open.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Yandere Yami

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone, sorry if there are any typos.

Yuugi wasn't sure when it started. He was missing chunks of his memory anyway so maybe it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that his other self was becoming stronger. Soon, he may be more than a spirit. He might actually have his own body soon if Yuugi did not do anything. 

It scared him. If his other self gained a physical form nothing would ever be the same again. 

His other self was nice in the beginning. He protected Yuugi and his friends and made Yuugi feel safe. Most importantly, his other self made Yuugi feel less lonely. So as his other self grew stronger and was able to do more than send feelings of joy and warmth, Yuugi was excited! He encouraged his other-self. 

Once his other self gained the strength to speak to Yuugi, he picked a name. Yami. With the shadow games, it fit him rather nicely. Now that Yuugi knew what the shadow games were and how Yami… punished… specific people, it fits even more. Yuugi learned the hard truth that the reason Yami was getting so strong was that he was feeding the shadows their souls. That's why when someone hurt him, Yuugi never saw them again after Yami challenged them. 

Yuugi never wanted this. He never wanted to be a murder or an accomplice. Yami tried to reassure him that he had nothing to do with it and was his normal self. But he didn't feel that way. 

And soon, Yami would grow even more protective of him. It would be so easy in his new physical form and it scared Yuugi so much. But in the end, there was nothing he could do. 

He sealed his fate once he solved the puzzle. Now Yami would never let him go or stop doing things in the name of his "protection".


	2. Yandere!Seto Kaiba headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not very long, sorry.

\- He’d be a very interesting yandere!

\- He’d be the type to, after hyper-fixating on someone, chase after them and not stop until he has them.

\- From what I remember of his personality, he’d be arrogant and believe the person he’s obsessing over will love him back and he’ll do anything to get them in his arms.

-Kaiba would do things ranging from buying them expensive lunch and bringing it to school for them to sending them gifts to their home.

\- On the days he’s not too busy working, he attends school to be around them as often as he can and hangs out with them.

\- Since he really likes them and wants them to like him back, he’s not as mean/harsh to them as he is with others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open.


	3. Yandere!Seto Kaiba x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is gender-neutral. This takes place before Kaiba sees Yuugi's grandfather's Blue Eyes, so he doesn't hate Yuugi for a reason other than he thinks he's annoying, yet.

Seto had never felt like this before. It was odd. And slightly annoying. He was too busy for silly crushes. So he chose to ignore it and push his crush on his classmate away. It didn’t work. 

It didn’t help that their desk was right next to his. Seto was forced to see them in the corner of his eye and hear their voice the days he attended school, which was often now since he had nothing big planned for his company for a while. His crush on them grew and soon, he didn’t mind. They were smart and Seto liked to look at them. 

(Name), he learned, was also friends with Yuugi. Who he found very annoying. It couldn’t be helped, everyone had their faults. But did they  _ really  _ have to be friends with Yuugi and co. of all people? It was very frustrating and even more so that he couldn’t do anything about it. Seto liked that (Name) was loyal and kind, but this really wasn’t helping him.

So as his obsession grew, he did his damndest to become their friend. Naturally, it worked. He grits his teeth, pretends to be friendly to Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu, and sits with them at lunch. No one suspects that he isn’t actually all their friends and if he can tune them out, it’s fine. Talking to (Name) is the best part of his day. And one day, he’ll have that every day. He just needed to know more about them.

The private investigators he hired were very useful. The information they gave him fueled his fantasies and he came up with plan after plan to make (Name) his. The first step of the plan was to get rid of the group. (Name) was his, after all. They were his to love, and they were going to love him back. Seto was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated :)
> 
> Requests are open


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: "If you’re doing the one word prompt, maybe Yandere Yami with Yuugi with the word Trust?" This is set in the same universe as the "Yami Yuugi" chapter, this just takes place before that one, when Yuugi has no idea what Yami is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person I wrote this one for wanted it to be platonic, so this one isn't puzzleshipping.

Trust was a fickle thing. One wrong move and it would shatter. Yami was trying his absolute best to keep that trust. He didn’t want to lose it from his first friend. Yuugi was the light in his life, the person he loved the most. So he would do anything to keep his dear friend safe. No matter what it took. 

Some days were harder than most. Yuugi was just a trouble magnet. It wasn’t his fault, but Yami hated how people treated him. He hated how people could look at his friend and decide he was nothing. Decide it was funny to beat him senseless, all because they thought he was weak. Most of the time, he wanted to do nothing more than to hurt them. Hurt them like they hurt Yuugi. He wanted them to suffer. But since Yuugi would most likely find out, Yami had to stick to nonlethal Shadow Games. The days he was able to get away with it, he’d hunt the person down and feed their soul to his shadows. Those were win-win situations. Yami kept Yuugi’s trust, and he grew stronger.

It wasn’t okay, but Yami was here to protect him. Yuugi wished to have a friend and Yami would gladly fulfill that wish. He just needed to keep Yuugi’s trust. Now that he was very close to having his own physical form it would be much easier. He could protect Yuugi from getting hurt in the first place without needing his person to take over his body. Needing that permission was an irritating thing because sometimes Yuugi didn’t know how to let Yami take over. Yuugi’s emotions were often the factor in when and if Yami could take over. All the more reason for him to have his own form. 

His new form wouldn’t be the best, but it would do. Yami would have a timer on how long he can hold it, once he reaches his limit, he’s back in Yuugi’s mind. He didn’t mind, it would still be a nice thing. He was closer to Yuugi than any of his other friends that way. And no one could take Yuugi from him. **_Ever._**


	5. Odd Things Happen to Yuugi (Sentence Prompts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some sentence prompts I got on my tumblr.

**Prompt #1: There was something about the golden sands and the searing sun that felt familiar to Yuugi, almost nostalgic and homely, yet he knows for a fact that he had lived in Japan for his whole life.**

It was an odd feeling, something he couldn’t explain. This was his first time in Egypt and yet it had felt like he’d been here before. It had felt like he’d lived here his whole life. Yuugi really didn’t get it. Maybe he felt that way because of how often he heard his grandpa’s stories? Either way, it wasn’t a bad feeling. Just a little weird, but it felt nice. A part of him felt relieved at walking in the golden sand and soaking in the heat. 

At least the puzzle wasn’t heating up. That was a huge relief. Yuugi didn’t want to take it off nor did he want to burn his skin from touching it. His thoughts drifted to his puzzle as he walked beside his grandfather. Unknown to him, another was watching, soaking in the warm feelings and searching for any answers his broken memories could give him. 

**Prompt #2: Yuugi thought it was strange that when he completed the puzzle, he too, felt completed.**

‘ _Not that I’m complaining, but this feels really nice,’_ Yuugi thought as he stepped onto the bus. Maybe this was the fun thing he always wished to happen as he got onto the bus? If so, it wasn’t bad. Even though he didn’t actually remember placing the last piece into the puzzle, he still felt happy to have finally solved it. Eight years had paid off and now he felt... complete. The emptiness he felt before was something he didn’t even realize he felt until this morning when he woke with the puzzle around his neck. 

Yuugi really liked the puzzle. When he attempted to take it off, it felt _wrong._ So he kept it on and on the walk to his bus stop, he distantly hoped no one tried to steal it from him. After that, a soothing feeling feels over him. Something told him that the puzzle wouldn’t leave his possession easily. 

**Prompt #3: Blinking rapidly, Yuugi stared at the person he swore he never met before; but, the stranger, had insisted that they did indeed know each other.**

“Do you truly not remember me?” The stranger asked. “You brought me to life!”

The first thing Yuugi noticed about the stranger was that he had a striking resemblance to his favorite card, Dark Magician. “No, I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what you mean? Did we meet at a convention?” 

“No, you're the light,” he muttered and that’s when Yuugi truly got nervous. Not only did this stranger know his name but said stranger might also be trouble. “I need to speak to the dark one, please.” He stared at Yuugi, clearly waiting for something Yuugi did not at all understand. 

Yuugi was filled with dread. He was really hoping today wasn’t going to end with something bad happening to him. Most people tended to hit him when he didn’t give them whatever results they were looking for. 

“I, um, I really don’t understand what you mean. I’m sorry but I need to go home. My grandfather is waiting for me.” Yuugi turned on his heel to leave but the stranger grabbed his wrist. Fear and panic were his immediate emotions and something clawed up out of his mind. Just like he always did when he feared for himself or his friends, he let it take over. The other took his place just as he always did, though Yuugi never remembered afterward. 

The other Yuugi yanked his arm out of the stranger's grip, anger clear on his face until he quickly realized who was in front of him. “Dark Magician? You’re still here?”

The stranger, now known as Dark Magician, relaxed his shoulders. “Yes. You summoned me to serve and protect you and that I shall do. I’ve been looking for both of you for a few weeks.”

“Oh.” Other Yuugi stood there, unsure as to what he should do. Clearly, Dark Magician was meant to be here if he never disappeared after the shadow game with Kaiba. “Do you have any way to change your form? I need to think of a way to explain this to Yuugi.” 

Dark Magician nodded. He reached out to grab other Yuugi’s hand and with a flash of light, he was a card. 

“ _ **This is the easier option**_ _,”_ he said, his voice appearing in other Yuugi’s mind. “ _ **I will go whenever you go and protect you when you call on me**_ _.”_

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll explain to Yuugi and you won’t have to remain a card for long.” 

Other Yuugi carefully slid the card into his pocket and continued the walk home. ‘ _Yuugi is very lucky his short cut through this alley did not end in a disaster,’_ he thought. ‘ _Good thing it was only the Dark Magician here. How should I explain this to him? I suppose I should write him a note...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have the two anons on my tumblr who asked for platonic Yandere Dark Magician to thank for the last prompt. Also! Yami is referred to as “Other Yuugi” because this is before Yuugi was really conscious of his other self and hasn’t given him a name yet.


	6. Heads up

I'm going to be posting my Yuugi and Yami ones as a separate series since most of the short fics I wrote take place in the same universe. It'll be easier to keep track of them if I have them in one place. I'll probably only post romantic fics in here, and platonic Kaiba fics if anyone ever requests it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Requests are open :D


End file.
